


Dinner, Devotion & Delight(ful)

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [15]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: The very last Summer Short of the season.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	Dinner, Devotion & Delight(ful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The OG Fluff Anon on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+OG+Fluff+Anon+on+Tumblr).



It's been a long, hard week and Friday took entirely too long to arrive. Now that it's finally here, Christen's decided to celebrate. Expecting Tobin any minute now, she pulls a homemade veggie lasagne out of the oven, setting it on the counter to let it rest next to an uncorked bottle of Roussillon red. Dinner is waiting to be served.

She's wearing a cute summer dress – nothing fancy or overtly sexy – because she wants to look good for her girlfriend. They haven't spent a single night together in the last five days, so Christen wants to make tonight count. She doesn't really have a plan for the evening, but they'll be spending it together and that's all she needs to make up for a crappy week. If they end up conked out on the couch while watching Netflix, then so be it. If they end up involved in more strenuous activities, she won't complain either. Like, at all. Okay, so the latter sounds a lot better than the former. Maybe she _does_ have a plan for the evening.

The slam of the front door announces Tobin's arrival. It only takes a few seconds more before Christen finds herself wrapped in strong arms. With playful nips, Tobin steals a few kisses in greeting, obviously very happy to see her gorgeous girlfriend. "Is that a veggie lasagna?" She mumbles against Christen's lips, determined to keep the kiss going while asking the important questions. Receiving a nod in answer, Tobin pulls away with a wide smile. "Thank you so much. You're the best. Do I have time for a shower?"

"You do," Christen affirms. "Make it a quick one, though. Don't want your precious lasagne to go cold."

~

Freshly showered, Tobin finds her way to the dinner table. The lights are turned down low, creating an intimate setting. Christen's patiently waiting for her to take a seat, green eyes darkening as she takes in Tobin's chosen apparel. Raising a brow in appreciation, Christen signals her approval of loose blue jeans – faded and frayed – and a tight black Henley shirt. With the top three buttons undone, it showcases Tobin's taut and tan pectorals perfectly. Christen loves to press her lips against the skin there, enjoying the hidden strength of her girlfriend's body. When Tobin slides into her chair, she smiles at Christen in gratitude, accepting the unspoken compliment with reddened cheeks.

"I love that dress on you," she tells Christen, meaning every word.

"I know, baby. That's why I love wearing it."

Tobin swoons. "You're too good to me."

"Amen!" Christen smirks as she plates some lasagne. "You're a bum and you're lucky to have me."

Tobin laughs, enjoying this spirited side of her girlfriend only the lucky few get to see. "I sure am," she readily agrees. "Lucky to have you, I mean." It turns the moment unexpectedly serious.

Christen watches as Tobin's eyes brighten with intensity. She wants to say something in return. To let Tobin know she feels just as lucky. How incredibly loved she feels and how Tobin makes her feel seen and heard, something she sometimes struggles with in every other aspect of her life. They're "disgustingly" in love, according to many of their friends and hearing it makes her smile like a dummy every time. Some call them soulmates. Others call them couple goals. She calls it _devotion._ Love, loyalty or enthusiasm for a person or activity, the dictionary states and there are probably more appropriate words to round up their relationship, but Christen likes the sound of it. To her, it perfectly describes the dedication she feels to make the two of them work and she knows Tobin works just as hard. Not that it's all hard labor, of course. On the contrary. It sometimes amazes her how easily Tobin climbed the walls she'd built in her years abroad. So determined to protect her battered soul from more rejection, she'd tried to keep everyone far away from her still bleeding heart. It worked. Mostly. But not with Tobin. Sweet, persistent Tobin had slipped past her defenses with unparalleled speed and stealth, making Christen fall in love with her entirely unwittingly (and so, so irrevocably).

Their moment of mutual appreciation lasts long enough for the food to go lukewarm. Since it's her favorite dish, Tobin scarfs it down in six bites. Christen tries her best not to look too appalled at her SO's table manners, but the moment of appreciation is now officially over. "You are the worst," she accuses, giggling as she says it. Tobin grins at her with a mouth full of pasta, knowing she's only making things worse. "Stop that! I know for a fact you weren't raised in a barn. Don't make me call your Momma."

Swallowing down the last bite, Tobin looks playfully chastened. "No need to bring out the big guns, dear. I'll behave. For now. But after dinner, all bets are off," she promises with an exaggerated wink.

"Sounds delightful," Christen purrs, loving the sound of a plan coming together (and no, that's not supposed to sound punny…)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for staying tuned. It's been a lot of fun writing these short stories. I shall return in winter, with another series with another undoubtedly corny name, because I SUCK at story titles. Hope to see you then!


End file.
